Dance Central Some new people in game
by Mann the Tangerine
Summary: So, Gitch was just walking around, until he heard a music and there he saw a street dance battle,even with DJ and She, the one who was dancing, even noticed one more person and bith were kinda watching each other. A lot of things happened later and when she entered into DCI, she brought her friend with her but there are lil thing happening to her,but what?
1. Chapter 1

It was totally usual day when Glitch was just walking on street. Suddenly he heard somekind of music. He walked there,where he heard it. There were also a really loud crowd. There was also a boombox, just like DC's boomie,but it was green instead of golden or gray. And it even had those things where should be stars or something. He took a look what was exactly happening there and he saw a girl. About his age, somekind of brownish hair, pink glasses with fake diamonds,colored nails,left hand had purple nailpolish and right hand yellow, necklace that had a strawberry made of diamonds,blue polo shirt,aqua blue leggings with shorts on them and light blue sparkling sneakers. The music that was on,was Joyenergizer by Sander Van Doorn. Music ended and that girl spotted Glitch. She stepped in front of Glitch and he said ''Hey,ur dancing style's really good.'' Girl looked into his eyes and said ''Really good? You gotta be kidding me...I'm the best dancer at spot,well actually at whole zone. Is there anything I can do for ya? Cuz I ain't leaving some kind of ppl here,who's tryin to battle me.'' Glitch thought for a moment and said ''So,u wanna battle? A'ight,I'll win for sure.'' Girl thought by herself Yea,you'll win me...Ofc you'll win

Music turned on *Church - T-Pain* , crowd was really loud and Glitch thought Hah,I know this song and he made then his first steps. Wow,ur really good,but not enough. Then was her time to show people what she's made of. Glitch widened his eyes Dayum she's good...But not good enough to win me. Again was his time to show some dance moves,now he revealed some breakdance moves. There was also some guy who commented their dancing. So he said ''Lil guy's on trap now,Pam's moves are too good for ya!'' or ''Uh oh Paaam...You gotta think sum good routine I think...'' or ''Is he stuck on ya?'' or ''She's stuck on youuuuu!'' but he's final sentence was ''Ohhhhhhhhhhh so you think u good enough lil guy? Crowd's vote's on Penelope!''

Dang it,i can't believe she's better than me!Nononnononnnnonnnoooo no Glitch thought. Then the girl bowed in front of him and said ''You wasn't that bad but screw that,my name is Penelope Strawberry, but you just call me Pam.'' She smiled and they shaked their hands. Then Glitch said ''Glitch,just Glitch aaaaaaaaaaand what's with your nails?'' ''Oh,that's street dancers thing.'' There was little silence between them but then Glitch said ''Hey,you could join DCI,heard anything?'' Pam thought for a while and said ''Uhmm...friendos have said what if I join and I thought nah,i like to dance here with Frankie -her full name is Franceska- and those streets are kinda our family's home. Well we actually have our homes,she has her real family and i live with my foster family so I think I'll stay here.'' Glitch looked down and then said ''But please,you and your friend could make really good crew,please,DCI is really cool place,lots of fun too'' Pam thought and looked into Glitch's eyes,those puppy eyes he made,impossible to say no ''Alright,I'll make a few calls.'' She unpluged her phone from boombox and called her parents,who said ofc she can join and then she called Frankie,she said she'll do whatever she can do. She was also able to join. ''A'ight, now we have to wait for Frankie.'' said Pam

They waited for 30 minutes until a girl with long black hair became,she was like 18 or something. Yes,2 years older than Pam but Pam don't have street dancers in her age. She looked at Pam and Glitch and then said ''Oh,so boyfriend?'' she laughed. Pam stood up and said really angrily ''No he's not,we made a battle some time ago and i won,that's all and now we're going to DCI!'' Frankie looked at her and said ''Alllllright,let's go then!'' They started to walking and then Glitch said to Pam ''Umh...you said you live with foster family,you don't have real parents?''

''It's a long story,'' said Pam, ''but I'll explain it to you if you really,really,really,really want to hear.'' ''Ofcourse I'd like to hear,you ain't hold any serets from me!'' said Glitch and Pam looked at him like he wanted to marry her. ''Okayy...But story began bout 3 years ago,when it was my birthday. I was so addicted to street dancing and once when it was my 14'th birthday,my parents gave me passage to here,in Miami so I could dance as much as I want and they looked for me a good family to take care of me until I'm 20 or something. Just in Estonia isn't possible to dance like this and the boombox...wait,where's boombox? rankie,didn't you supposed to take boombox too?'' Frankie showed the boombox she was holding ''Oh my gawd it's here dammit!'' ''Thank god! And so,my parents also gave me that boombox and right then when spring holidays began, I went here,in Miami but I'll go and visit them soon,possible that I will stay here for a week at least.''

They finally got into DCi. The building was huge. Pam was looking that building,she hadn't any words. ''Oh damn... This is DCI?'' asked Frankie. ''Yess,this is DCI,mostly there are agents rooms when they aren't at vacation or something.'' said Glitch. Right then Pam looked at him and said ''It means?'' ''Well it means that if you get in then you'll live here.'' said Glitch like its nothing. Pam widened her eyes,later she could have like 3 homes, in Estonia,at there,in Miami and DCI... That's a lot for sure. Wait,she has a summer home at Estonia... 4 homes. But back to the business.

Glitch leaded them to the house. There was a elevator, purple and other neon colors. Then Glitch pushed the button, where wasn't number,even not any symbol or something. They finally made their way to a really high floor. There was somekind of thing,that scanned Glitch. It said something like ''Welcome to the party'' or something. In what universe there are party at Monday 12 morning. Door opened and there was a black man and white woman [i'm not racist,y'all know i mean Rasa and Lima]. They greeted Glitch and asked ''Who are them?'' Glitch said then ''A really good dancers and a crew maybe,ofcourse if y'all let them in,skillz are amazing.'' The black man said then ''Alright,show whacha got.'' *Ciara - Get Up* music started and two girls danced like nobody haven't danced like. Music finally ended and those two wasn't even panting. ''Wow...you are good dancers but,can you dance like we do it?'' Pam just laughed. ''What now?'' asked Frankie. ''Nothing,just it sounds like some kind of rocket sicence [how de hell you wrote it?],oc we'll do it,a'ight,let's show em' what we got!'' said Pam.

*Rihanna - SOS* That dance was even better than Lil'T did it,she was best in this. Music ended and everyone were clapping. The black man said then ''Allright, you're good enough, welcome to the board. I'm agent Rasa and this is my assistant agent Lima. You'll get your agent outfits from there,'' he showed to a one door. Lima leaded them to there and opened the door. ''You'll find something you like from there and if you've found something already then I'll show your rooms,'' she said and left girls there.


	2. Another half of the story

''Whatcha doin?'' asked Frankie from Pam. ''Gotta send message to mom,we'll stay here,right? So i gotta do it.'' ''Oh,now i get it. I dunno what about you,I'll find something I like,'' she said and started walking to a dark purple mini dress. ''Oh damn,it's so pretty, I still need leggings too.'' She then found black leggings with a light purple shoes. ''Hmm...dat's nice.'' There was also a huge self with lots of gloves,necklaces,bracelets and earrings,even headbands and bandanas,and scarfs. She picked necklace with a huge black and purple diamond pendant. She picked it up and changed her clothes to a DCI agent outfit. So,she had dark purple mini dress,black leggings,light purple shoes [sth like Emilia] and a necklace. ''Wow,you are amazing. I need to find sth for me too...'' Then Pam took a look at black polo shirt. She picked it. She looked at black sneakers,that sparkeled just like her blue ones. She also took black-purple bandana and fingerless gloves. Also she found earrings,that had purple feathers. She took them too. _What am I missing?_ she thought. She found very dark blue jacket. It was almost black. _This should fit me...with this outfit..._ Then she had her outfit and changed her clothes too. ''Penelope,you look even better,seriously!'' said Frankie. Pam laughed softly and said ''Well, Franceska,you aren't bad too! Your majesty.'' Both of them laughed and went out of the room.  
Lima said ''Kay, I'll show your rooms.'' They entered into a elevator,again and this time,down. Possibly there was more floors if you go up. Anyway, they made their way to 5th floor and to a 56. and 78. rooms,just opposite each other. ''One more thing. We'll have a vacation soon. Next week maybe and what about you'll go with other agents to get to know. It would be good chance to know about each other,what you think?'' said Lima and Pam kinda cheered ''Ofc we'll go and i know where. To Estonia,my country home. There are a lot of space too!'' Lima thought for a moment and said ''Why not, I'll call other agents out and there will come meeting about vacation.'' Pam nodded.  
A quarter of an hour everybody were at DCI main room. Rasa said then ''Agents,as you know,ya all are going to a vacation.'' Then became a voice from a woman,who had black dress,bclack leggings and same colored hair as Pam ''Yeah, we know, but where?'' Rasa said ''Hold up, Emilia. You are going to a new agent's home. I'm actually even not sure what's agents name,but it's in Estonia.'' Lima said then ''Well, Rasa, if we don't know names,then we got to know them. Agents, come here!'' Pam and Frankie stepped where Rasa and Lima were standing and Frankie said ''Hi people,mah name is Franceska Sevani. Just call me Frankie. And this is my friend Penelope Strawberry. You can call her Pam or Tangerine,or even Glitcha. I'm 21 and she is 16. She..'' ''Frankie,wait now,let me talk bout myself. So, I live with my foster family, but my real parents live in Estonia, because I am estonian and it's long story anyways. Frankie is american.'' said Pam. Then Rasa said ''Now we kinda know you and all crews are going, and i mean Hi-Def,Riptide,Flash4Wrd and Lu$h.'' ''Oh,one more thing. If we go there,how long are we there?'' asked Frankie. Lima said ''3 months.'' Pam said then ''I wanted to say that most of ya all are sleeping at hay mane.''  
After Pam said it, everybody were looking at her like what she just said. Then there was a woman, who started complaining ''I can't sleep et hay mane... it ruins my hair, my clothes,my...everything!'' Then again a woman, who asked something from Rasa before, said it like they were enemies ''Oh come on! Aubrey, you can't be like so...ummh...so...whatever, just shut up and listen what she have to say.'' Pam just laughed and then Frankie looked at her like she was crazy. Pam looked then at Frankie and then Frankie also got the joke and started laughing too. ''Wha...? What u laughing at? What have I missed?'' that kind of questions came out from agents. Then Pam tried to stop and said ''Kay, jk, ya all don't have to sleep there, there are enough space inside. Most of beds are for 2 people. Only one should be for one person. But if we're going there, then i have to send e-mail to my sista and she'll do all we need to stay there...was it 3 months?'' ''Yep''(Lima said it) ''So, she won't tell my parents and we're going to make little surprise to em'.'' Rasa stepped in fron of her and she backed up with Frankie. ''So, all of you are going and your plane is going next week's Monday at 5 morning. It means you have to wake up at 3. When the time is 4 am, then all the agents must be here. You're mostly known van will take you to airport. Everybody got it?'' ''Yea,we got it.'' said all the agents.  
So,week passed really fast and all 10 agents were at DCI's main room, or maybe not all. Glitch wasn't there. Probably slept still. ''Hey, yo lilmiss agent there! Yes u! Go and wake lil' G up,'' said one black men, Pam heard people call him Mo, Hi-Def crew with Glitch. ''U talkin to me?'' she said ''Ya, I'm talkin to ya, ain't stalkin. [wtf?!]''  
Pam sighed and went there, where his room was. It was actually really close to her room. It was room number 75. She knocked on the door and nobody answered. Then she yelled really lod that it's already time to go and then Glitch came out and said ''Chill out duh, I was ready oh god.'' Penelope rolled her eyes and both of them went downstairs.  
''Oh, Finally you've come to, Glitch. I think it's time to get going now. So, see you all at the end of August,'' said Lima and they all stepped into a van that took them to airport. When they finally got there, it was almost time to get into plane. They had to put their things and stuff there where it's supposed to and everybody went into plane.  
''Omg, seriously Rasa booked us 1. class seats? Impossible!'' said Frankie and then one black woman answered to her ''Yep. By the way, I'm Ravenna Marie Taye Choen, just call me Taye and this is my sis Tia Lea Curie aka Lil'T or just T.'' Then Frankie said '' Oh,hi! My name is Franceska...well you heard already who I am but why you two have different last names?'' ''We have different parents,'' she said. Frankie was just like Oh and they sat together with Taye. Lil'T just started looking for Pam to sit beside her.  
''Hayyyyyyyy I'm Lil'T or just call me T or whatever u likee! And can I sit here?'' she said to Pam. '' Oh,hey I'm Penelope, call me Pam,Tangerine or like my old school friends called me Glitcha. And ofcourse you can sit here.'' And there was seats like 3 people can sit together. Then came also Glitch who said: '' Umh, Mo told me do not sit where he is so... can i sit here?'' Lil'T said: ''Yes ofc u can and ur taking mah seat now cuz I just wanted to change places with Pam. I have to sit near to window no matter what, I need.'' Pam looked at both of them and changed places with Lil'T.  
In Front of them sat that Miss Complaining woman and some other guy who looked like some spanish one. ''Those two are the Lu$h crew. Miss Aubrey and Angel. Aubrey is rich girl and Angel just likes her but Aubrey is pushing him away,sooo...yea they're both lil bit weird.'' said Glitch to Pam. At their back there sat a brunette woman and blonde man, same woman who probably was Aubrey's enemy. ''And those two belong to Riptide crew. Man is Bodie and woman is Emilia,'' said Lil'T but then Pam asked, so T couldn't finish her sentence ''Are Emilia and Aubrey enemies?'' ''Yes, they are, biggest enemies than we all and The Glitterrati. I can't say how much I hate those twins...'' said Glitch and then again Pam said ''Oh, but u have to.'' Lil'T again, tried to finish her sentence ''Well, Riptide is the friendliest crew here.''  
''Hey, so you are Penelope Strawberry?'' said Emilia. ''Umh,yes, I am.'' said Pam ''What about you talk bout urself litlebit?'' ''Umh sure. So, my real family lives in Estonia and i have older sis and two twin bros. They all are best bros and sis anybody could wish and I'm youngest in family. Also, we have 5 horses, 4 cats and 5 dogs. 2 female dogs and 2 male. Also we have 2 motorcycles. One green and one blue. God I miss em. Also, we have little pond nearby our house and one bigger, what's linked with lake, that's really far from our house. Not that far but yea, actually it's not like ours but we can swim there, it's cool place. And there are fields where I can drive with motorcycles, also there have been happened some things like I have ran out of fuel and stuff.'' ''Nice life there, but why you came here?'' asked Bodie. ''Because in Estonia isn't chance to create ur own street dance crew and dance in streets. They found me one good foster family and told me that i can do such things here. But I told them that i'll visit them as much as i can and right now, we're going there. I'm sure those 3 months are going to be really fun.'' Then Lil'T said ''Hey,let's make staring contest, kay?'' Everybody else said in one time ''Okay!''


End file.
